Sleeping Cinderallen
by Maru-x-Karuka
Summary: When Prince Kanda has to get married, his father holds a ball. There the prince meets the girl? of his dreams. Now he must fight to get his princess. Yullen


Kanda

Prince Kanda frowned heavily and stomped down the hallway to his room. Two days ago his father the king had declared that in one week a royal ball was to be held. Not only that but it was to celebrate Kanda's 18th birthday, worst of all, to find him a suitable partner. Kanda had reacted by trying to punch the king then by a series of curses until his slightly older brother Lavi had stepped in. "Che! Why the fuck is all of this happening?" Kanda yelled frustrated. In order to calm himself, Kanda decided to train with his sword.

Allen

Allen was walking down the cobblestone street when he noticed a poster. It read: 'On the night at the end of the week a ball will be held for the celebration of Prince Kanda's birthday and to find a suitable partner'. At the exciting news, Allen bolted down the street and came to the larger house where he and his three family members lived. "Master Cross! Master Cross!" Allen yelled as he barged inside the house. Cross Marian looked up from a group of about four women, a wine bottle in hand. "Wahdya want dumbass?" Cross asked in his slurred drunken voice. Allen considered the possible outcomes, 1: he'd get beaten up by Cross later and 2: he'd get beaten up on the spot.

'Great…I've no other choice…' Allen sighed in his head. He went upstairs and waited until he no longer heard his Masters loud drunken laughs.

Allen slowly climbed down the stairs and walked up to Cross. "Master?" he asked in which he got a 'hm?' as a reply. "Um look at this poster; I thought it would be nice if I could attend. (I mean there must be sooo much free food!)" Allen said softly. Cross took a glance at the poster and immediately burst into laughter. 'The brat wants to go to a ball?' he thought with a laugh. "Tell ya what, if you can bring me a whole months' worth of liquor then I'll let you and the annoying twins go." Cross replied because he was just too tired to beat the dumbass up.

Kanda

Kanda gripped his sword tightly and swung quickly to the right, his chest heaving from all of the work he'd done. Setting the sword down, he wiped the sweat from his forehead and began to walk inside his home when Lavi appeared. "Sooo I hear that my sweet little brother needs to find himself a partner eh?" Lavi said with the most ridiculous grin Kanda had seen in days. "Che. Fuck off Lavi." he replied as he walked past his brother.

"Awww Yuuuu! Why are you so mean to me?" Lavi asked as he ran after Kanda. Kanda turned around and pointed his sword at Lavi's throat. "Talk to me again and you'll discover a large gash there." he practically snarled as he disappeared.

'I am not going to attend the ball no matter what.' Kanda thought.

Allen

He was excited. Master Cross was actually letting him to the ball with the right amount of money. Allen had worked nonstop for the next six days and he was on his way to the liquor store. 'Hopefully I have enough to go the ball tonight.' he thought. "Um excuse me, Sir? How much liquor would this amount of money buy?" Allen asked the bartender using his puppy dog eyes. "Kid, aren't you a bit young to be drinkin?" the bartender replied looking at how small Allen was. Allen tensed up slightly. He was small, yes he was as small as a thirteen year old but he was actually sixteen. Allen tried again with a different approach "I'm buying for my master Cross Marian." This seemed to make the bartender get the picture and he gave Allen an apologetic smile. "Well knowin Cross' habits, I'd say that's a little over a months' supply of liquor." Allen smiled happily, thanked the bartender and ran all the way home, bursting into the door breathing heavily.

"Master! I have the money! I can go to the ball right? Right?" Allen practically exploded in Cross' face. Cross looked at the money and began to count it, it summed up to a little more than what he had required. "Heh, well done. Fine, as I said you can go but ya hafta dress nicer than those filthy pants and shirt." Cross said without looking away from the stack of money. 'I could have a nice amount of women with the extra money as well.' he thought happily.

Allen walked into his room to find his step brothers Jasdero and David looking through his small trunk of clothes. "Oh so sorry Allen. We just wanted to know what size clothes you wore that's all." David said as he left pulling Jasdero along with him. "Yeah sorry Allen, hee." Jasdero added. The sky turned dark and it was time to leave for the ball soon. Allen opened his trunk and began to pull out all of his clothes, only to find all of them were ruined. Realizing what happened Allen stormed to the twins' room only to find it empty, they had already left. He sat on his bed and felt like he wanted to cry, he had worked for so long only to not be able to go.

There was a blinding light outside that attracted Allen's attention, causing him to go out to investigate what it was. In front of the house was a woman with long black hair in two pony tails, wings coming out of her along with a flowing pastel green dress. "Who…who are you?" Allen asked the woman with some caution. She smiled and bowed slightly. "I am a fairy godsister. But you may call me Lenalee." Lenalee introduced herself. "Now I've noticed that you wanted to go to the ball but couldn't due to certain circumstance am I right?" Lenalee said, getting a nod out of Allen. With the twirl of her wand, the sides of Allen's white hair began to make small braids on their own until they laid flat with a cute look to them. Lenalee swirled her wand again and Allen's tattered clothes were replaced by a gorgeous pale blue strapless dress. The waistline fit gently around him, making him look even slimmer. Next came a pair of midnight blue slippers and a small diamond necklace, and a pair of white silk gloves that came up to the top of the dress. "There! All done, wow now aren't you just the meaning of beautiful." Lenalee exclaimed while looking at her work. Allen shifted around and began to admire himself. 'I guess I do look pretty in this outfit…' he thought. "And now for the transport…hm…ah! Perfect." Lenalee said as she grabbed a small yellowish whitish pumpkin from Allen's makeshift garden. With another movement from her wand the pumpkin transformed into a beautiful sky blue carriage with golden lining. "And lastly the footmen and the horses." Lenalee said grabbing a small white rabbit from the little sanctuary that Allen had created for the hurt and sick animals that he'd find. With one last swirl and then three pings, the rabbit turned into four rabbits which then turned into three beautiful white horses and one nice looking footmen. "There! Alright Allen, go to that ball and dance till your hearts' content. Unfortunately I must warn you. At the stroke of midnight, my magic will disappear and everything will return to normal. With that said go have fun." Lenalee said. Allen turned to face her before entering the carriage. "Thanks Lenalee, for making this come true for me." he thanked with a smile. Lenalee smiled in return and Allen went off to the ball.

Kanda

Kanda sat on his throne with a bored look; all around him were people dancing with happy expression, and women staring at him. None of them seemed to have anything about them that held any interest to Kanda so he just sat there waiting for it to be over. He heard the trumpets sound; another person had just shown up for the ball. Kanda decided to see who it was and looked over at the entrance, at the sight of this person his face turned slightly pink. 'Who is that?' he thought.

Allen

Allen walked into the ball and was amazed at the amount of people there. And over to the right was what he came for, the buffet. He slowly walked over there and he felt his mouth begin to water with excitement. The first food he ate was a slice of apple cinnamon pie which was just to die for and Allen could no longer restrain himself. 'The poor buffet just met its worst nightmare.' Allen thought as he went to grab another slice of the pie.

Kanda

Prince Kanda got up and made his way down to the dance floor, the music stopping and the dancers watching his every move. His brother Lavi stopped dancing with the pretty blonde and looked up at his father then down to Kanda. The king was very pleased that his son had finally seen someone of interest. The only person who didn't notice the prince was Allen who was on the last slice of his fifth pie, and in his other hand was the slice of the next pie to come. "Excuse me but I couldn't help but notice how much a lady like yourself could eat." Kanda said addressing Allen.

Allen

Allen turned around to see the most handsome person he had ever seen. The man wore an all-black royal looking outfit that was slim fitting. Navy blue-black hair came down and the rest was tied in a neat ponytail. Allen felt himself blush and instantly he set the food down. 'Did this man see how much I was eating? What if he's disgusted by it?' Allen panicked in his head. "Um sorry about that I just like the um food here very much." Allen stammered as he bowed. Kanda raised his left brow and stifled a small snicker, 'This girl is very amusing.' He thought as he walked closer to her. "I don't mind, but I have one question for you. Would you care to have this next dance with me?" Kanda asked as he extended his right hand. Allen's face turned bright red and he could only nod, placing his right hand in Kanda's hand.

Kanda

Kanda couldn't help but notice the red star above the girls left eye and the red marks that went down, not to mention the black arrow marks on her left shoulder. The rest of both of her arms were covered by silky gloves. He led the girl to the middle of the dance floor and that's when he noticed how nervous she looked. "What's wrong?" he asked gently so as not to startle the girl who in his opinion seemed very fragile. Allen looked into his partners cobalt eyes and felt as though they would steal his soul when he heard the question. "Oh, sorry. I…I'm afraid I don't know how to dance." Allen stammered with his blush returning. Kanda nodded and placed Allen's left hand on his left shoulder while gripping her right hand tighter. He moved his left hand to the girl's waist and started to take a step when he noticed how rigid the girl was. Kanda smirked and pulled her closer to him, watching her blush get redder. The music started up again and every dancer went to the sides to give room for the dancing couple, who seemed to start messily.

Allen

Allen followed his partner's steps as best he could but it was still not the best looking attempt, however his partner seemed to be enjoying himself. "Um may I ask what your name is?" Allen asked with another blush. Kanda was surprised, 'This girl agreed to dance with me without even knowing who I was? I like her even more, she's cute and amusing at the same time.' he thought happily. "Can't you tell by what I'm wearing?" Kanda replied with a teasing tone. Allen blushed really hard and found himself looking at his partner with an even redder blush. "Could you possibly be one of the prince's?" Allen whispered keeping his face hidden underneath his white bangs. Kanda smirked and let go of the girl's waist so he could grab her chin. Forcing the girl to look into his eyes he decided to answer, "My name is Prince Kanda Yu." Allen's face looked surprised and then he felt himself being pulled into another dance. 'Oh my god! The really hot man I'm dancing with is the prince who's looking for a partner!' he thought with another red blush coming up his face.

Kanda

The two of them danced two more songs in silence, mostly because Kanda wanted to see the girl he was with when she was a little more relaxed. All seemed to be going well when he noticed the girl looking at the clock, it was five minutes till midnight.

Allen

Allen panicked, he had been having so much fun that he had lost track of time. Pulling away from the prince he bowed. "I'm sorry but I must go!" he exclaimed while turning towards the exit.

Kanda

Kanda grabbed the girls hand to stop her from leaving and she turned to look at him. "I'm really sorry but I must go!" she said with urgency. With another tug, she broke free from Kanda's grasp and began to run for the exit. Kanda inhaled deeply before chasing after her. He ran down the stairs when he saw the girl trip, causing her left shoe to come off. But that didn't stop her, she continued to run until she was out of sight.

Allen

Allen ran all the way to his house and he snuck around his sleeping master until he made it to his room, his clothes were back to their tatters. Flopping on his bed, Allen couldn't help but smile, 'This night was incredible, I just wish that I could have danced more with the prince.' he thought happily.

The next day Allen was back to work, cleaning the kitchen, scrubbing the floors (twice), and taking care of his drunken master. For the next week all was quiet except for the fact that Allen couldn't forget the prince he had danced with.

On one of his many trips to the liquor store, Allen saw a sign posted on one of the street lights. It read 'I the King am making a new decree; every person under the age of eighteen must allow the royal adviser to come in and try on a shoe. The person whose foot fits the shoe will be named Prince Kanda's bride.' Allen gasped and felt a small blush come up his face. 'Oh god. This won't be good. What if the shoe fits me?' he thought as he grabbed the sign and went home.

Kanda

Kanda was furious. Not only had the girl of his dreams gotten away, his idiot of a father made a decree about shoe size and marriage. 'Fuck. This better work or I'm gonna slice the old man into a billion pieces.' he thought while holding the navy blue shoe that had come off of the girl. A knock came at his door, sighing he let his father's advisor come in. "Your Highness, you are to come with me to look for the girl. Please get ready and bring the shoe." the advisor said leaving Kanda to get ready.

Kanda stepped into the carriage with the shoe on a velvet pillow. With a sight he leaned against the door and closed his eyes. 'This is such a hassle, I just wanna train with my sword.' he thought as the carriage started to head for the town.

The first couple of homes were full of maniac women eager to fit their foot in the rather small shoe, even going to lengths as to cut their toes off. The next house was away from the rest and was worn down quite a lot. The footman stepped down from his seat and opened the door for the prince. "This is the last stop Your Highness." he announced. Kanda paid him no mind and walked up to the door holding the small shoe.

Inside was a man sitting on a recliner type of chair, a bottle of liquor in his right hand. His long red feathery hair in tangles around his reddened face. Kanda coughed at the stench and was about to turn around when the man noticed him. "Wahdya want?" the man asked with a slur. Kanda sighed, "I'm here to see if one of the people living in this house will fit this shoe." he said with gritted teeth. The man nodded slowly and set his bottle down. "Jasdero! David! Get your asses down here now." At that second two boys showed up. One with short black hair and the other with long blonde hair both had this creepy aura that made Kanda twitch slightly.

Allen

Allen couldn't believe it was happening. He had heard someone come in and announce that the shoe was to be fitted. He had come bolting out of his small room only to come face to face with the twins. With their cruel smiled, they had pushed him into his room and locked it. Now his chance of seeing the prince again grew smaller as time went on. Allen could feel hot tears forming in his eyes and struggled to keep from crying. That's when he heard the frustrated yell from David and knew that once Jasdero went, the prince would be leaving. Looking around his room, Allen spotted a small nail coming from one the exposed wall boards. He grabbed it and began to pick at the lock.

Kanda

The black haired boy had failed, as was the other boy. Their guardian had started to smoke when Kanda heard a large banging coming from upstairs. "Oh don't mind him, he's just mad. Hee." Jasdero said with another creepy smile. David elbowed his twin and gave him a look that seemed to say shut up. Kanda heard another bang that was louder than the others and then there came a panting noise. Looking up towards the stairs, someone came falling down and landed on their face.

Allen

Allen escaped only to make an entrance by falling down the stairs and landing spectacularly on his face. Although the prince didn't seem to look mad, more actually amused. "Sorry about that…heh heh." Allen stammered as he got up. Cross looked up at his idiot apprentice and sighed. "Um if you don't mind, I'd like to try on the shoe as well." Allen said with a small blush on his cheeks. Kanda stayed still for a second, he was on his knees holding the shoe towards Jasdero's left foot. "Of course you can, as soon as this one is done." Kanda replied in awe.

Kanda

He couldn't make sense of it. For some strange fucking reason, the boy in front of him looked exactly like the girl that he had danced with. The same white hair along with length and not to mention the strange yet beautiful red marks on his left side. The only difference seemed to be the gender, that all. At the sight of the white haired boy, the blonde in front of Kanda stopped and stood up without trying the shoe on. "Go on Allen, give it a try." both David and Jasdero said with defeat in their voices. Kanda looked up at the boy whose name was now Allen, waiting for him to sit down in front of him. Allen came over slowly and sat down nervously, taking his left shoe off without Kanda telling him what foot the shoe was for. Kanda grabbed Allen's foot gently and began to slip it on when he noticed how red Allen was. Kanda couldn't help but snicker and then a moment later, he put the shoe on with no effort. It was the right size. "So Allen, mind to tell me what gender you truly are? At the ball you were a girl but here you're a boy." Kanda said coming a little closer to Allen.

Allen

"Sorry, I'm a boy although I did wear a dress to your ball." Allen said hiding both his blush and his shame underneath his white bangs. "Heh. That's fine by me." Kanda whispered as he grabbed Allen's chin and forced him to look up. He stood up and Allen stood up as well. Cross stiffened, realizing that if the prince were to marry the person who fit in the shoe then he would be losing his precious slave. He stood up and pulled Allen away from the prince by his hair. "Ouch!" Allen yelped as his master pulled on his hair. "Oh shut up you dumbass. There's no way in hell that I'd let you marry that prince!" Cross yelled, pulling Allen's hair harder. Kanda's eyes widened and then went down into a scowl. 'How dare he touch Allen and cause him such pain!' Kanda thought with a growl.

In one swift movement, Kanda punched Cross in the face, causing him to let go of Allen's hair. "Don't you dare hurt him!" Kanda snarled as he held onto Allen. Allen blushed and then relaxed, the scent of lotus flowers surrounding him. Kanda tilted Allen's head up using his chin and kissed him. Allen felt his lower lip get slightly bitten and he opened his mouth.

Kanda was surprised. He had thought that Allen would pull away; instead he opened his mouth and let Kanda kiss him deeply. They pulled away and both of their faces were red, more Allen than Kanda. The advisor stood in the doorway and smiled. The prince had finally found his princess. Kanda picked up Allen bridal style and led him to the carriage. "Uwah! Your Highness, you don't have to carry me!" Allen exclaimed. "Don't call me Your Highness, it's weird. Considering you're my bride to be, call me Yu." Kanda said with a seductive smile. Allen blushed "Yu…" he whispered softly. "Hm?" Kanda replied. "Oh uh nothing I was just trying it out." Allen said with another blush. "Idiot! Don't call my name if you don't have anything to say!" Kanda exclaimed while setting Allen down.

"Well well, aren't we all just peachy today." someone said. Kanda turned to see a portly man with really long teeth and ears wearing a kind of clown outfit. "What the hell do you want?" Kanda asked while he grabbed onto Allen's waist to protect him. "The name is Maleficent Earl. And all I wanted was to be invited to your ball." Maleficent Earl said with a bow. "Then you should have went, there were no invites." Kanda said with a sigh 'This is annoying.' he thought. "Aw but see I need to be invited, so for punishment, your lover there will fall asleep forever." the Earl said and with a twirl a black powder surrounded Allen. "Allen!" Kanda yelled and Allen fell towards the ground. In one movement, the Earl grabbed Allen and slung him over his shoulder.

Kanda

Kanda's face went pale at the sight of Allen unconscious in the Maleficent Earls arms. Then another poof of light appeared and a girl with black hair and a green dress came. "Earl, let Allen go." Lenalee said with a point of her wand. "Who are you?" Kanda asked in shock. Lenalee smiled. "I'm Allen's fairy godsister, I'm the one who gave him the dress and did his hair." she said to Kanda. The Earl smiled and began to back away when Lenalee turned to face him. "Allen shall not sleep forever. Only until true loves kiss will he wake up." Lenalee said with the flick of her wand. Another mist that was light blue surrounded Allen and then it was gone. The Earl gave Lenalee a scowl and then he disappeared. "Allen!" Kanda screamed, he had just found his love only to have him taken away. "Don't be afraid Kanda; the Earl has put him on a bed at the highest tower in the castle on that mountain." Lenalee explained pointing to the mountain closest to the town. Kanda nodded and ran back to the palace; he needed to grab his sword if he was to save Allen.

Kanda stood at the base of the mountain, his sword in his right hand. In front of him was the vast forest that led to the castle. The castle was made out of old stone's and forest surrounding it was known for its vast beasts. Kanda took a deep breath and went charging through the underbrush when he came face to face with a giant moose. "Holy fuck that's one huge ass moose." Kanda said as he unsheathed his sword. The moose reared up and Kanda took this movement to slice the animal on the underbelly, the animal falling to its side. Kanda sighed and looked up at the castle which was getting closer by the minute, there were surely to be monsters inside the castle as well.

Kanda bent down slightly and rested his hands on both of his knees, his sword back in its scabbard. He was at the entrance to the castle. 'This just seems too easy.' he thought in distress. Kicking the door open, Kanda stormed in only to be confronted by weird short people with multiple heads. 'The hell?' Kanda thought grabbing his sword. The multiple headed things came and surrounded Kanda when he extended his sword and swung it around in a circle. One after the other, the weird head things fell over like dominoes. Turning towards the spiral stairs, Kanda ran.

On the way up the stairs, Kanda fought the weird head things while almost falling a couple of times. "Allen just has to be here." He said as he reached the top of the stairs. In front of him was a pure white door with golden handles and hinges. Kanda opened the door to see a room that was all black, in the center was a bed with a think curtain hanging around it. He strode up to the bed and pushed past the curtain to be caught by a breath taking seen. Allen lay on the bed, his hair neatly beside him with a small braid. He wore a shorter white dress with his hands on his stomach, gloves going up to the shoulder. Kanda knelt on one knee and slid his hand under Allen's waist, propping him up then moved his hand to Allen's head. "Please wake up…" Kanda whispered as he kissed Allen softly.

Slowly Kanda watched as Allen's eyes fluttered open. "Mm…Yu?" Allen whispered as he woke up from his sleep. Kanda smiled and gave Allen a huge hug, "Don't you leave me ever again….stupid moyashi." he whispered into Allen's ear. "Right…" Allen said with a tired voice. Kanda picked Allen up bridal style and climbed down the stairs in silence, for Allen was too exhausted to speak.

The two of them made it down the mountain with no events and Kanda walked all the way to the castle without stopping. "Yu…I can walk now…besides you need to rest…" Allen panted as he tried to get out of Kanda's strong grip. Kanda looked down at Allen's red and sweaty face, "Hush. You're getting sick. There's no way I'd let you walk with a fever like that, besides the entrance is only a few yards away." he said as he began to sprint to the door of his home. One of the guards saw Kanda with Allen and sent for the medical squad while some other guards went to help their prince. "Take care of him please." Kanda panted as two nurses placed Allen on a long piece of cloth, carrying him inside the palace. Lavi came running out and went straight to his brother. "Okay, two questions no make that three. 1) Where were you? 2) Who is that really cute kid? And 3) have you found your bride yet?" Lavi asked without giving Kanda time to answer them. "Hold on Lavi! The first answer is I was at the creepy castle saving my bride to be, two that really cute kid is my bride to be and three yes, yes I have." Kanda answered Lavi's questions as he went inside, pushing away the servants when they tried to help him walk. Walking to the infirmary, Kanda saw Allen lying on a bed with a wet towel of his forehead.

Both

Allen turned his head slightly so as not to let the towel fall, to see Kanda walk in. "Yu!" Allen exclaimed as he sat up, the towel falling to the side of the bed. Looking down he saw the small white dress he was in and suddenly blushed and moved him legs closer together. "Idiot! You still have a little fever, so don't even think about standing up." Kanda roared as he had noticed Allen's attempt to get out of bed. Allen smiled and laid back down when he noticed the red head behind Kanda. "Um, I don't think we've been introduced…"Allen stammered towards the red head. Lavi starred at Allen, his face turning a pale pink at the sight of the boy with his head cocked to one side. Kanda noticed and elbowed his brother very hard in the stomach. "This pervert here is my older brother Lavi, don't pay any mind to him, he's just immature and doesn't know how to control himself." Kanda said with a glare towards Lavi. Lavi smiled cheekily and rubbed the back of his head.

Kanda had stayed by Allen's bedside for the next two days, only leaving to eat and get some sleep; he didn't even go to train with his sword. After a few days' rest, Allen was up and ready to explore the castle. Kanda had his tailor make an outfit for Allen because he was wearing a white dress that was just too much for Kanda to deal with; half of it was his own restraint not to rape the kid.

Allen wore a white royal outfit with silver chains and buttons, even the belt was inlaid with pure silver and sapphires. "Come on Yuuu! I wanna see the castle! You promised me you'd take me around once I got better!" Allen whined as he tried to drag Kanda out of the infirmary. "Okay I'm coming, now would you please calm down. Sheesh I swear you're like a little kid." Kanda said as he got up and walked out of the room. Allen pouted and Kanda blushed, seriously trying not to rape Allen or even kiss him; for Kanda had made a bet with himself, he would restrain for touching his bride to be inappropriately until they were officially married.

Kanda showed Allen the gardens and the training hall, along with the dining hall which to Kanda's mild surprise, was Allen's favorite room. Then for good measures he took him down the hall where his brother and sister and their father's rooms were. Kanda's room however was in the wing on the opposite side of the castle. "Neh Yu, can I see your room?" Allen asked, peeking up at Kanda who in turn blushed and looked the other way. "Che. If you want, but I must warn you, it's probably not what you are expecting." Kanda replied as he grabbed Allen's left hand. Immediately Allen cringed and pulled his hand away, causing Kanda to look at him with concern. Looking to his left, Kanda spotted an empty study and pushed the pale Allen in. Forcing Allen to sit on the sofa, Kanda crouched down onto his knees, "What's wrong?" he asked with concern. Allen looked away and that's when Kanda noticed a small tear fall down the patterned side of his face. "It…it's my left arm. Every person who sees it always thinks it's disgusting. They always ridicule me and exclude me. That's how I came to be with my master." Allen said with a hiccup. Kanda gently stroked Allen's face and wiped away the tears. "I won't hate it. Just show it to me, I promise, I won't think it's disgusting." Kanda said with reassurance. Allen nodded dumbly and slowly unbuttoned his shirt. Kanda saw the black arrow marks that he had seen at the ball and wondered what it was that Allen was hiding. Then he saw. Allen had slipped his left arm out slowly and that's when Kanda understood. The arm was pure black, the hand the same with a green cross on the back and slightly longer black nails. Kanda stroked the arm gently and then he put the hand to his cheek, resting his head on it.

"Yu! What are you…?" Allen yelped with surprise, it was the first time someone hadn't cringed at his arm. "I would never hate something so beautiful, even if the others hated it; it just means they don't know real beauty when they see it." Kanda replied closing his eyes. Suddenly reaching into his pocket, Kanda pulled out a small box. Opening it he revealed a ring that was silver with a single ruby placed in the center, and small leaf shaped emeralds on the sides. "Marry me Allen." Kanda said, his face turning all sorts of red. Allen blushed then smiled a huge grin, "Of course Yu!" he exclaimed as he jumped into Kanda's arms.

The wedding took place one week later. The whole kingdom was there and the day was bright with small flakes of snow fluttering down. Kanda stood at the end wearing a royal navy blue tuxedo with a white rose in the left chest pocket. Then the bells started ringing. Out of the castle came the King with Allen holding onto his left arm. Kanda starred like a love struck puppy, Allen was positively gorgeous. He wore an all-white dress that was strapless with lace trimming before it extended into a flow of white silk and ribbons all the way to his feet. At the waist was a navy blue sash with a small silver pendant. The crowd gasped at the bride. Allen's hair had the same two braids at the side and this time he wore no gloves, everybody could see his black arm. Once Allen reached Kanda, everyone was silent. The priest opened his book and began to recite: "Prince Yu Kanda, do you promise to love and cherish Allen through sickness and health, till death do you part?" Kanda turned to face Allen then turned back towards the priest, "I do." he said. "And Allen Walker, do you promise to love and cherish Prince Yu through sickness and health, till death do you part?" Allen faced Kanda and smiled brightly, "I do!" he exclaimed. The priest smiled and closed his book, "Then I now present you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." he said enthusiastically. With that Kanda bent down and pulled Allen into a kiss, Allen returning it eagerly. Everyone cheered as the new couple ran into the castle, but before that Allen tossed his bouquet of flowers into the crown of women. A girl with brown hair that slightly curled caught it, her name was Miranda. Allen smiled at Kanda and the two ran into the castle.

The two of them lived happily ever again

The end


End file.
